Afternoon Antics
by bigtreydawg
Summary: Bobby Drake and Ororo bond over fighting for the remote control to the TV. The story is better than the summary any fan of Bobby or Ororo should read this. Please Review


Disclaimer: None of these characters... Do I have to do this every time, Jeez.  
  
*******  
  
Robert Drake was never much for getting up early, so waking up at 1:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday came just as naturally as breathing. Bobby groaned as he pulled him self out of bed and on to the cold wooden floor. He stumbled into the pants he wore yesterday and headed to the entertainment room to lie down on the couch to finish off the rest of the day.  
  
He staggered through the hallway brushing his bare shoulders against the wall navigating more by memory than by sight. He reached 'his' glorified TV room only to find that someone else was lying on his precious couch.  
  
Forcing his eyes opened he peered over the back of the Lazyboy sofa. "Ororo?" He said in tired astonishment that it would be her of all people cutting him off from his entertainment. "I didn't know you watched TV. Hell, I didn't know you knew how to use a remote."  
  
"Hello, Bobby." She said twisting around on the sofa to get a good look at him. "Are you just waking up?" She noted his matted down hair and lack of any other clothes except pants. "It is 1:00 in the afternoon."  
  
"It's only 1:00, I should have slept in today."  
  
She suppressed the urge to laugh at his annoying humor and focused her attention back to her program. "No one is stopping you from going back to bed."  
  
"Actually I kinda wanted to watch TV, I didn't expect you here." He flopped over the back of the couch and rested his head on the side of Ororo's butt. "So what are we watching?" He asked hoping to annoy her into leaving the room.  
  
"I am watching a four hour documentary, on Wild Discovery, about certain rare plants. Nothing you are interested in I assure you." She said trying to beat him at his own game.  
  
"Ororo, puhleeezz give me the remote." He pressed his lips to her stomach and blew hard inciting laughter and a brief struggle for the remote control.  
  
"Hands off!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"You bit me!"  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
After wrestling the remote back Ororo stood on the opposite end of the couch while Bobby was ready to chase her depending on which way she ran. "Enough. I'm going to sit down and enjoy my show and if you test me Mr. Drake..." She grabbed the remote with both hands and sat down on the far side of the sofa.  
  
"Fine we'll just sit down and enjoy the show." He plopped down on the other side of the couch and folded his arm across his chest keeping his eyes locked on Ororo who was desperately trying to ignore his antics. After three seconds the silence was broken. "This is boring."  
  
"It is a commercial." She said still not looking at him.  
  
"It's a boring commercial." He stuck his bottom lip out. "Now if we were to watch my show..."  
  
"You are a little late for Saturday morning cartoons." She shot back calmly.  
  
"Hardy har har. I'll have you know I haven't woken up in time for Saturday morning cartoons in years."  
  
"I am so proud of you," She said as her show came back on. "Now quiet it's on."  
  
After ten minutes of what seemed to be the most boring thing ever broadcasted Bobby felt like crying. She wasn't going to leave, worst she was going to stay for three more hours. He couldn't handle much more of this cruel torture. If he had to be quiet there were still ways to annoy someone. Slowly but with obvious movements he scooted his way along the couch till he was sitting right next to her.  
  
She didn't even look.  
  
He breathed loudly and leaned into her, putting his ear on her shoulder. She silently got up and walked to the other side of the couch without taking her eyes off the cursed program. He stretched himself out on the couch all the way and rested his head in Ororo lap.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Can I talk during a commercial?" He asked not a lot unlike a child.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I talk now."  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Twenty minutes later Bobby eyes started to roll back in his head. If he heard the word photosynthesis one more time he was going to pop like a zit. He looked up at the women absorbed in this TV disaster from his position between her legs. For last four minutes he was cleaning his fingernails which gave him his latest idea.  
  
Ororo was still wearing her sleeping attire, which consisted of a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt. Concentrating real hard on the part of his neck that was resting on her thigh he all of a sudden froze that area provoking a shocked yell from his unsuspecting teammate.  
  
"Bobby!" She screamed with murder in her voice as she shot to her feet causing Bobby to tumble helplessly to the floor before she pounced on him.  
  
"I'm sorry... Ouch!" He yelped as he felt her knee drive into his back as she pinned him to the floor. "Okay. I give. No more. I promise." He pleaded with her as she pulled his hair.  
  
"Listen up. We're gonna sit down on that couch and enjoy the next two hours. You understand!" She spoke into his ear  
  
"We're, What happened to just you?"  
  
"No way you are getting out of this one now." She pulled him into a sitting position by the hair and sat back down on the couch. "Now join me for some educational programming."  
  
He rubbed the crown of his skull as he sat crossed legged on the floor between Ororo's legs. "That really hurt, ya know."  
  
"Ah. Poor baby." She said in a real motherly voice as she played her hands through his hair.  
  
He fought the urge to smack her hand away for all the crap she was putting him through this morning/afternoon but decided against it as he liked the feeling of Ororo's hands. He came around to thinking about where he was, sitting between Ororo's legs with her hands in his hair. He chuckled to himself as he processed the information. He though an arm around each one of her knees and tilted his head back to luck up at her face only to find she was looking down at him.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be watching this crap." He said sounding a little more angry than he was.  
  
"It's kind of boring." She said smiling down at him.  
  
"You decided to wait two hours to tell me that?" She just smiled down at him and he couldn't help laughing. "I hate you." He said jokingly  
  
"I hate you too." They both erupted into laughter and into a fit of tickling. 


End file.
